Under the Dome: Cell Edition
by Jayovac
Summary: It is Under the Dome but with elements of Stephen King's other novel, "Cell". It is mainly for fans who wish to know where the Pulse originally came from, but it can be enjoyed by everyone as well.


**UNDER THE CELLULAR DOME**

1.

It was a bright warm summer beautiful day in Chester's Mill, Maine. There were a planes flying in the sky, and right off the highwayed there stooded two boys with fishing boles.

But then suddenly, a magical dome comes down and it block the town off from therest of the world, like in the Simpson.

It makes the plane crash mysteriously as if it were invisible walls, and it hurted a few people doing a drive in there cars at the place it collided with the ground.

But when those pepole got out of their cars to assess the hurting, they realized...they were already insane.

2.

Dale "Barbie" Barbara walked thoughtfully down a rode, where a fanciful young woman was piloting a motorized truck. He wished she would stop and take him with her, but she did not. Barbie was a army fighter in Irack before, in a time so long ago that he wanted to forgot, but couldn't, and now he walked with thoughts inside of his face that were not good. He'd get beated up at a restrant where he was worked called Sweetbriar Ross as a cooking chef, and they townsfolk beat him for being not from there that also enjoyed a good food.

Suddenly, he gets a call from him cellutlar phone. He wracked it opens and put against his eardrum. "Hello, this is Dale Barbara. Who is that I am going to have a convertsation with?"

"This is Coloenl Cox."

"What why?" Dale cried against the speaker. The sound was loud in the empty area.

"Dale, listen. A dangerous goverment experiment with aliens got involved and now a big dome is trapping you in those town. And..."

Barbara listened intentfully, because he knew it was importent.

"It is going make the townsmen into insanity."

"No..." Barbara whispered softily.

"Yes, and I am eractivating your service to the United Stats Army and you will need to evacuate all the survivors to the secret installation under Cjhester's Mill."

"I can't do it..." Barbei said. "I am no longer a strong soldier." Memory of him unit getting shot at in Iraq quickly rashed through his brain.

"I know you can. I believe in you, Sergeant Barbara." and Cox hanged up the phone then sat down at him desk at the White House, with president Barack Obaram.

3.

Main Street was eerily desserted when Barbie got to there, and he knew there was something wrong. There was no car driving and no people were walking to any place with bags of grocery shopping, or perhaps from the General Store. Could Cox have had spoked the true? Could there really be a dome that makes people crazy and traps them ina place?

But just then, Junior Rennie popped out from behind a mailbox. There was a look of inside of his face that Barbara knew was wrong.

"You helped them beat me up!" shouted Barbara angrily out of surprise and shot him in the face. He used a gun.

Junior Rennie fell to the ground, where he died from blood.

It helped Barabara courage, but not by much and he kept walking. Then he start to walk faster because it was close to the restaraunt where it was.

4.

Sweetbriar Rose was all empty, and when Barbie got inside he shouted, "Rose? Are you okay? I am here to save you."

"Look out, Barbie!" shouted a woman voice from behind the counter. Barbie did not get the information in time, though, and someone hitted him from behind thet head with a tray.

"Ouch!" he exscreamed, then used his solider skills he learned while in the army to fight the guy that had hit him. Barbie recugnized it was one of the guys who beat up at the patrking lot, but he realized he was also crazy. So he used his gun and shot him. He died and slammered against the glass window and fell outside to make more blood outside with shards of grass.

"Stay where you are. I am coming to save you!" Dale shouted and put his gun, just as some more crazy guys came out from behind old tables. He shot them too and proceeded to the back of the store.

In the back of the store, he found Rose, Julia Shumway, her dog, Rusty Everett, his wife something Everett, their kids, Romeo Burpee, Scarecrow Joe, Norrie Calvert, Benny something, and a bunch of other characters that I don't remember because the book has a lot of them and I have not finisht it anyway.

Barbara told them they needed to go and led them to safety. He took them out to a safe car he had and drove away quickly, dodging more crazy people and wrecked car.

5.

The secret military place was under the townhall. They were all underneath when someone shouted,

"What is that?" and it was a helicopter coming through the dome to save them.

"How did they get in?"

Barbie smiled with satisfraction. "They used the chemistry to brake a hole to get in; the alien teckknowledgy isn't not that good."

They all cheered happily. Everyone was amaze, too, but right as the helicoputer loaded them up, Big Jim Rennie, the town Mayor who also hated Barbara, came out of a door and began to yell.

"You ruined my plans for the last time!" he shouted and took out a rocket launcher he found.

"NO!" screamed Dale Barbara and equipped two pistols and dived from the helicopter and shot the missles when they were close and it engulfed both himself and Big Jim in a wall of fire that didn't hit the helicoputer, luckily, as it flew off and the dome closde back up.

"He was a brave man..." said Julia Shumway and held Rose tight against her body in the coldness of the helicoputer cockpit.

Coloennl Cox nodded and ordered a nuclear missle to be placed in the opening of the dome, and it killed everyone that was left inside, including the crazy people along with some aliens who came down and wanted to be friends.

After they escaped, Dale Barbara earned a purple heart for his brave efforts to save humanity.

**The End**


End file.
